Speerick, the Sharp Thorner
Speerick, the Sharp Thorner, is a Necro Tempest from Nocturna. He fires piercing bolts that go though multiple enemies! Weapons The Spike Stabbers make Speerick's weapons. Base Stats Lore Speerick was the son of the Grand Eternal of the Nocturni Legion, Nocturnal Brain. He represented his Legion with force and merciless fighting. When he learned that the Nocturni Legion Eternals were attacked by the Darkspore. When Speerick saw his father Nocturnal Brain get killed by the Fear Ripper, he was scarred! He fled to parts unknown in Nocturna, meeting up with Crogenitor Ingto in the process. Ingto had a way Speerick can avaenge his father from the Darkspore threat. He told of a new Hero he created, Skrapp, the Darkness Brawler, that was made from the perished Eternals. He mentions to Speerick that Skrapp founded a New Nocturni Legion, and Speerick sccepted his invitation to the New Legion. Now ready to fight for freedom, Speerick will make it so that the Darkspore wish they were never mutated in the first place!l Appearance Speerick is a spherical body with the usual arms and legs. His body is surrounded by twisted horns. He has no eyes. Download Files Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of ?? Alpha. Basic Attack: Stabbing Spear Range: 25 meters Cooldown: 0.7 seconds Cast Type: Instant Speerick fires a piercing spear of energy that can damage all enemies in its path. The closer a target is to Speerick, the more damage they'll take. Unique Ability: Armor Piercer Range: 12 meters Cooldown: 4 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 18 Speerick fires a diercing shot that ignores enemy armor. This allows the attack to deal high damage even to Armored and Carapace enemies. Squad Ability: Stinging Strike Range: 15 meters Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 17 The user fires a stinging spike at the enemies in fromt of him. They are weakened and cursed for 10 seconds. Modifiers *'Speerick's Stinging Strike: Damage from initial sting leeches health.' (Skiel's Affix) *'Speerick's Stinging Strike: Cooldown of ability resets if it kills an enemy.' (Wisen's Affix) Passive Ability: Sharp Coating Speerick will deal physical damage to every enemies he collides with, that collides with him, or attacks him directly through melee. Overdrive The damage dealt is doubled, and affected enemies are cursed for 6 seconds. Variant Abilities: Alpha - Life-Force Siphon Range: 12 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Channeled (6 seconds) Power Cost: 26 Channeled health drain that steals health from a single target over 6 seconds. While channeling, Speerick is shielded and takes 50% less damage from all sources. Beta - Pin Down Range: 25 meters Cooldown: 4 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 8 Speerick fires a sharp stake that pins down an enemy to one spot for 16 seconds. Gamma - Thorn Wall Range: 12 meters Cooldown: 28 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 29 Speerick creates a large wall of thorns around him. Projectiles from enemies will not get through the wall, but Speerick's attacks can go through. Enemies that touch the wall are damaged. Delta - Soul Link Range: Self Cooldown: 10 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 18 Damage taken by Speerick is shared among the rest of the squad for 12 seconds. Healing is also shared but only after Speerick is at full health. While Soul Link is active, Speerick will gain the passive abilities of the other squad members. Gallery CRE_Speerick, The Sharp Thorner-0f0687b3_ful.png|Alpha CRE_Speerick, The Sharp Thorner-0f0687b5_ful.png|Beta CRE_Speerick, The Sharp Thorner-0f0687b6_ful.png|Gamma CRE_Speerick, The Sharp Thorner-0f0687b7_ful.png|Delta Trivia *He is the First and (currently) only blind Hero. *He is supposed to be a strong counter against Armored and Carapace Elites. This is especially important since the Carapace affix is much more common in Captains, and can be paired with its respective Aura affix. Category:Necro Category:Heroes Category:Nocturna Category:Tempests Category:Darkspore Category:End Heroes